Life's Greatest Blessing
by LaurenRee
Summary: Verinty, a fifteen year old clumsy, wants nothing more than to get away from her abusive mother. The Queen of Pixie Hollow and the Lord of the Winter Woods want nothing more than a child, but cannot seem to conceive. What happens when prayers are answered? They always said family was life's greatest blessing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! To celebrate the New Year, I bring you a new story! This one isn't related to any of my other stories and extremely different from them. Anyways, wishing the best to you in the new year and I hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 1

"Mom, no!" Verinty cried. "Please stop!" She screamed in terror as her mother hit her again, leaving marks where the wooden spoon had made contact. Just as her mother raised her weapon of choice to strike again, the front door opened and closed.

"I'm home!" Verinty's father called. Her mother grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't tell your father or else!" She hissed close to Verinty's face. Verinty nodded feverishly before taking off to her bedroom.

She sat at her vanity apply more make up to cover the bruises. She sighed and let a tear fall. A fifteen shouldn't be going through this. But to Verinty it was just another day. And the next day would be just the same.

••••••••••

Clarion and Milori stood outside the Pixie Dust Room.

"Hey, it'll be ok." He whispered to her. She nodded her head and walked in. Milori waited nervously outside and began to pace.

If Clarion wasn't pregnant, he was sure they'd go crazy. It had been two years since they decided to try for a child together. Coming up on their third wedding anniversary, neither of them wanted anything else other than a baby.

Clarion walked out with tears in her eyes. Milori pulled her into a tight hug.

"We can try again, honey." He whispered, gently rubbing her back. He could hear her sobbing into his shirt.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I'm so sorry I can't give you a baby!"

"Oh Ree," he held her tighter; "it's not your fault. Please don't talk that way."

"But-" she was cut off by his kiss.

"My love," he started, "I want nothing more than to start a family with you, and we will when the time is right." She nodded her head as her husband wiped her tears.

"I know," she sighed, leaning into him. "I just can't help but wonder what we're doing wrong."

"I wonder too, sweetheart." He kissed her softly on the forehead. "I wonder too."

With that they composed themselves, kissed goodbye, and went off to care for Pixie Hollow. As she settled a squabble in Tinker's Nook, she smiled to herself.

"I'll always have my fairies." She whispered into the breeze.

••••••••••

Verinty walked the hallways of her school. She was supposed to be in health class, but they were talking about abuse today. She decided to skip instead of facing her demons that would rise.

"Verinty Smith?" A voice questioned. Verinty stopped dead in tracks and cursed under her breath. It was her principal.

"Yes?" She asked turning to face the overweight man.

"I've been told you're skipping." He stated, crossing his arms. Verinty nodded and walked towards him. "Let's go then." He led her to his office.

When she entered the small room she wanted to die. Her mother was there. They had called her mother! And she didn't look happy.

"Verinty, why were you skipping?" Her mother asked in a harsh tone.

"They were discussing child abuse and I didn't feel like going." Verinty said sternly. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt like standing up to her witch of a mother.

"Well," her principal spoke before her mother could. Both he and Verinty could see the fire in her eyes. Verinty cringed on the inside; she knew that fire meant no good. "If you had just told us that, we could have accused you."

"No, I wouldn't allow that." Her mother said bitterly. "Verinty doesn't deserve any special treatment."

"If that is the way you feel, Mrs. Smith, then we have to send Verinty home with you today." The principal informed the mother.

"That's fine. There is a nice list of chores waiting for her as punishment." Mrs. Smith stood and took her daughter's arm, leading her away.

Shoving her into the car, her mother slammed the door.

"Just wait." She snorted. "You've got guts to pull this kind of crap." They rode in silence. Suddenly, her mother pulled to the side of the road and slapped Verinty across the face.

"No!" Verinty screamed and swung back.

"Don't you dare hit me!" Her mother screamed, grabbing her car keys and cutting Verinty's arm with them.

'I will not cry! I will not cry!' Verinty told herself. She sat helpless in the car as her mother beat her.

••••••••••

Clarion and Milori walked hand and hand through Pixie Hollow. They were currently in Springtime Square. Nobody else was out since it was late at night. Even though the moon was high, neither of the rulers could sleep.

"Clarion," Milori stopped and held both of her hands. "I think we should stop trying for a little."

"What?" Clarion asked, pulling her hands away. "I thought you wanted a child."

"I do," Milori sat down and hung his head. "It's just so hard right now." Clarion's upset face softened as she sat next to her husband. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Is it me?" Milori whispered softly.

"No," Clarion whispered back. "You just told me earlier today that it was nobody's fault."

"I still feel like it's mine." He whispered. She covered his face in loving kisses.

"Honey," she looked him in the eyes. "You are perfect in every way. There is no way you are the reason we can't conceive a child." Her soft words soothed Milori's aching soul, if only for a little.

"You are amazing, you know that?" He told her, taking her face in his hands. Caressing her cheekbones, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Let's take a break." Clarion said when they broke apart. "Maybe it'll do us good."

"Ok," he nodded, taking her hand to help her up. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Together they walked back to their room and climbed into bed. Clarion was cuddled against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and deep breathing. Unlike her husband she couldn't get to sleep. So, she climbed out of the bed and knelt on the floor.

"Mother dove," she began to pray quietly. "I know you're probably busy with more important problems, but I need your help. Every time I go and check that pixie dust it's gold, and it's slowly destroying me. I'm so happy with my life. I really am. You've given me a wonderful talent and fairies to look after. And the husband you've destined me to be with is the most loving sparrow man in Neverland. But the one thing I want, and my husband for that matter, is a child. And we just can't seem to have that. I know we're blessed. We are very blessed. I just need your help. Please, I don't care how anymore, just please bless us with a child."

••••••••••

"Dear God," Verinty prayed. Her voice was hardly a whisper. The last thing she needed was her mother to hear her. "You've blessed me with plenty of things, and I have complete faith in the path you've created for me, but I'm just so confused. Why am I being tormented daily? My Lord, all I want, all I'll ever ask for, is a new family."

**Please tell me what you guys think of this story. Should I continue it? I have a couple more chapters prewritten, so I may upload those anyway. But I would really like your reviews since this story has a completely different tone than everything else I've written. It would really help me grow as a writer. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of Life's Greatest Blessing! Will things improve for Verinty? Will Clarion and Milori ever have a child? Read on to find out! I hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 2

"Good morning, my love." Milori whispered. Clarion rolled over and smiled sleepily at her husband, her eyes still closed. He chuckled softly. "Tired?" He asked.

"Very." She answered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning, darling." She kissed him softly.

"You look beautiful." He told her. She snorted.

"I bet I have bed head." He brushed through her honey brown locks with his fingers.

"That makes you cuter." He whispered, causing her to giggle. She kissed his cheek as she crawled out of bed.

"What do you have to do today?" She asked from the bathroom.

"I just have to check on winter." He replied.

"You have it easy today!" She said, stepping out of the bathroom and pointing her toothbrush at him. He chuckled and pulled his shirt on.

"What do you have to do today?" She walked out, grabbing her dress.

"Um...check on the spring preparations, supervise a garden, and something else." She slipped on her dress. "Will you tie the laces?"

"Maybe I don't want my beautiful wife to get dressed today." He whispered. She chuckled.

"Just tie it." He kissed her cheek as he laced her dress up. "Thanks honey." Together they walked out to eat breakfast.

••••••••••

Verinty got up and dressed for school quickly. She had to make lunches today for her sister and brother. She didn't want to know what her mother would do if she didn't make the lunches.

She was almost done when she felt her mother grab her ear and yank.

"Good morning, dirt bag." Her mother hissed. "How are the lunches looking?"

"Great." Verinty managed out.

"You only needed to make two." Her mother tossed Verinty's entire lunch box into the trash. "You aren't going to school today."

Verinty stood frozen. No school. Those words replayed in her mind. She didn't want to be home alone with her mother.

"Verinty!" Her mother shouted. "Start the laundry!" Verinty hustled about; doing all the chores she had too. Anything to avoid another beating.

••••••••••

"Good morning Queen Clarion!" Rosetta waved.

"Good morning dear!" Clarion waved back as she sat on a flower. "How is everything going?"

"It's going flitterific!" Rosetta giggled. "We planted roses over there. And over there we planted hedges. When they get really big it'll be a maze!"

"That sounds like so much fun!" Clarion declared. She could already see it as a romantic date spot. Rosetta bowed and left the queen. When the sun was high, Clarion left to go have lunch with her husband.

When she walked into the small winter diner, she saw her friends sitting there.

"Mary! Dewey! How lovely to see you!" Clarion said as she walked to the table.

"Hey Ree!" Mary said waving her hand around. Clarion raised an eyebrow but dismissed her friend's antics.

"Hello darling." Clarion kissed Milori gently as he helped her into her chair.

"Hello, my love." He took her hand in his. "How's work so far?"

"Well," she started, "everything is right on track. And the garden fairies have planted the most beautiful fields."

"That's good!" Mary said, waving her hand around again.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Clarion finally asked.

"Oh nothing." Mary shrugged resting her head in her hand.

"Oh my frost!" Clarion gasped, grabbing her friend's hand. "A ring!"

"Congratulations!" Milori told them. "When is the wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet." Dewey told him. Mary and Clarion were giggling to themselves.

"It's such a big rock!" Clarion said holding Mary's hand up to the light. "Shiny too!" She giggled.

"Yeah I know!" Mary giggled back.

"Seriously, where did he get the honeycombs for this ring?" Clarion squinted and moved her face very close to the ring. Everyone laughed at the queens actions. Clarion sat back and smiled. "But for real, I'm happy for you two!"

"Thanks Ree!" Mary hugged her friend. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course!" Their food was then delivered and they fell into other conversation.

"What are you guys doing tonight? We could go bowling." Dewey suggested. Clarion thought for a moment.

"Yeah that would be great!" Milori nodded and moved her chair closer to his.

"You don't have work?" He asked her.

"I should be done by then. The minister of spring needs me for something this afternoon."

"We could all have dinner and then go bowling?" Mary asked.

"Sounds flitterific!" Clarion agreed. They finished eating and began to head to work.

"Bye love." Milori kissed her gently. "I'll see you tonight." He kissed her again.

"I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you, too." He kissed her again.

"Frost! Go, or we'll be here all day!" She giggled flying away from him. She met up with Mary, who was waiting for her.

"So, um, Ree," she stuttered, "do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all." Clarion stopped flying and looked at her.

"Are you and Milori having any luck with the baby thing?" Mary asked gently.

"No." Clarion turned away. "We are taking a break from trying."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Mary said quickly. "I shouldn't have-". A baby's laugh interrupted her.

"A new arrival!" Clarion's mood lifted. They took off to the Pixie Dust Tree.

••••••••••

Verinty had quickly completed the list of chores her mother had given her and was sitting at the kitchen table. She sipped on the cup of water she was drinking.

"Verinty!" Her mother shouted. Verinty cringed. Her mother wasn't happy. "You call that a clean bathroom?!" She stormed into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Verinty apologized quickly. "I'll go clean it again."

"No!" Her mother slapped her hard. "You don't get a second chance!" She grabbed the wooden spoon and pushed Verinty to the ground. She began to beat Verinty's back with the spoon, ignoring her daughter's cries. She stopped midair and got a sinister smile upon her face.

"Up!" She ordered. "I'm going to show you why we need clean bathrooms." She said in a strangely calm tone. Walking to the bathroom, Verinty tried to hide her tears.

"Stop crying!" Her mother barked, shoving her into the bathroom. "Have fun." Her mother tossed something into a bucket and shut the door, locking it so Verinty couldn't get out.

"Help!" Verinty pounded on the door. A strange chemical clouded the air. "Help!" She knew shouting wouldn't do anything. Her evil mother was the only one who could hear her.

She began to get light headed and then everything went black.

••••••••••

Everyone was gathered for the arrival of a new fairy. Milori stood with Mary and Dewey next to the ministers. Vidia guided the flower in and everyone gasped. It was a calla lily. Normally a dandelion brought the new fairy home.

Terence floated above it and poured the pixie dust, but it wouldn't land on the flower. It would float around it, but not once particle would land. Terence was extremely confused for this had never happened before.

"Queen Clarion?" Fairies began to call out. Milori had walked forward and tried to help the dust keeper, but nothing work. Then three orbs of pixie dust collided and the queen of Pixie Hollow approached the scene.

"What is going on?" She asked gently.

"I don't know, Your Highness!" Terence told her. "It just won't go!"

"Queen Clarion!" Prilla shouted from behind her. "Your wings!" Clarion turned and saw her wings were glowing. This confused them even more. She turned to her husband. Milori could feel a strange sensation in his wings. It confused him greatly for he hadn't been able to feel his wings since the accident. Curiously, he removed his cloak to reveal his wings. They were glowing too.

"What in Neverland is happening?" He whispered to her. Next thing he knew, icy blue pixie dust shot out of his chest and floated into the air.

"Honey?" Clarion asked, taking him into her arms. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," he said, puzzled. "That was strange."

Before Clarion could reply golden dust shot from her chest and she fell further into her husband's embrace. She was suddenly weak. By now both rulers were frighten, although they tried not to show it. The blue and gold pixie dust collided together and sprinkled down upon the calla lily.

A fairy appeared, lifting her head. She had beautiful blue eyes, honey brown hair, and fair skin. Clarion help her stand and she proved to be almost the same height. As Clarion went to help her wings she gasped. They were golden butterfly wings.

Clarion was just standing there, unsure of what to do. Milori held Clarion's hand. They both had an idea but didn't want to believe it. The new fairy brushed a piece of her long hair behind her ear and Clarion squeezed her husband's hand. The new fairy had winter fairy ears.

"I think that's our daughter, Ree." Milori whispered to his love.

"I know." She whispered back. "Born in laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here!" She spoke to the new fairy. "I'm Queen Clarion."

Shyly, the new fairy replied. "Hi, I'm Verinty."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Verinty." Clarion repeated. "It's beautiful. Just like you, sweetie."

"Thank you." Verinty replied, looking around. "Is this Pixie Hollow?" She asked. Clarion tried to hide the shock on her face.

"Yes, it is!" Clarion giggled. "Would you like to try your wings?" Verinty turned and looked at her wings.

"We have matching wings!" She gasped. Clarion nodded her head as she took Verinty's hand, giving her an encouraging look. Verinty slowly but surely took to the air. She laughed joyously as she fluttered back down to the queen.

"Are you ready to find your talent?" Clarion asked, twirling her hand. Mushrooms popped up in a circle.

"What do I do?" Verinty asked.

"You'll know." With that Clarion floated back to her husband's side. "I hope she's really ours." She whispered.

"I do, too, love." He whispered back. As they talked, Verinty walked to the middle of the circle. One by one, all the talents began to glow. The items floated into the air and began spinning in a circle. The circle started out large, but became more compressed. There was a flash of light. When everyone looked again a small tiara was floating down to the ground. It landed softly on Verinty's head.

"What does this mean?" She asked the queen. She could see the happy tears in the queen's eyes.

"Pixie Hollow, I would like you to meet Princess Verinty!" Clarion announced ecstatically.

"I'm a princess?" Verinty questioned as everyone clapped. Clarion and Milori walked up to her and embraced her tightly.

"And our daughter." Milori told her proudly.

••••••••••

Back on the mainland, Verinty's father had just returned home from work early. He walked into the living room and frowned when he saw his wife. She was passed out with a brandy bottle in hand. He never knew it was that bad.

He walked around the house, looking to see if anyone else was home. He tried to open the bathroom door, but it proved to be locked. He found the key on the floor near his wife and went to open it. He almost threw up when he saw his daughter. Checking her pulse, he found her cold and dead.

He called the police and when they arrived he explained how he found everything. After surveying the scene, the police deduced it to murder. Verinty's mother was taken and locked away until she could go on trial.

Her father and younger siblings cried. How could they have let that happen?

••••••••••

"So, this is your room." Clarion led her daughter into the bedroom next to her own. "We can get new furniture for you. Your father and I weren't expecting an older daughter." She explained the baby furniture.

"It's ok." Verinty giggled. "I thought all fairies were born my size though."

"They are, fairies born of laughs anyways." Milori clarified. "But we can fix this room up anyway you want."

"Really?" Verinty gasped. Her old mother never let her do that.

"Of course!" Clarion giggled. "This is your home now." She hugged the young fairy in front of her. As they broke out of the hug, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Milori called.

"Voila." Verinty whispered as the head of the fairy guard entered.

"Your highness, the minister of spring says he really needs your help." Voila delivered her message.

"Tell the minister of spring that he can handle it on his own." Clarion replied; her arms still wrapped around her new daughter.

"Yes, Queen Clarion." Voila bowed.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Clarion smiled as Voila took off into the air. "Ok," Clarion dragged herself and her daughter to a sitting position. "Tell me why you know so much."

"What?" Verinty asked, trying to play dumb.

"Tell me why you know so much about Pixie Hollow." Clarion took her daughter's hands into her own. She flashed a loving smile and somehow Verinty knew she'd be safe in the arms of these strangers.

"I was a human." She whispered.

"What?" It was Clarion and Milori's turn to be confused.

"I was a 'clumsy'. I lived in England with my family. I know about Pixie Hollow because they've made movies and books about it. I was fifteen years old." Verinty went into further detail.

"Oh," Clarion sighed. "I guess you want to go back then." Sad tears were forming in her eyes. Milori held his wife tight.

"No," Verinty leaned over and hugged her new mother. "I want to stay here with you momma."

"Oh darling!" Clarion gasped and hugged her tight. She gently kissed her forehead, causing Verinty to smile. She hadn't been this loved in who knows how long. "I know we've just met and this is really kind of strange, but I already love you so much."

"I love you too momma." Verinty whispered. Even though it had been an hour tops, she finally had a mother who loved her. "I love you too daddy." She moved to hug Milori, who had been watching from the side.

Milori knew how important it was for Clarion, so he let her take the lead of everything happening. He knew it was what she needed.

"I love you too, Verinty." He whispered. "How would you like to take a tour of the hollow?" He asked her. She nodded happily.

"I'm guessing you sort of know the different places thanks to the movies, but I'm sure they don't cover everything." Clarion told her as they walked out of the Pixie Dust tree.

"They couldn't have." Verinty said, grabbing Clarion's hand in one and Milori's in the other. Clarion's smile grew as she saw her happy family together. "I have some questions though."

"Ask away!" Milori ruffled her honey brown hair.

"Dad!" She pushed his hand away playfully. "Ok, one, is Tinkerbell real?"

"Tinkerbell is very real, and all of her friends." Clarion giggled.

"Did she almost ruin spring?" Verinty asked.

"Yes, that was quiet a year." Clarion chuckled. "And she almost froze the hollow."

"So all the movies are true." Verinty declared. She came to a sudden stop. Her parents turned to her with sad and confused expressions.

"Are you ok, dear?" Milori asked. Clarion stepped closer and felt her daughter's forehead. Milori chuckled on the inside at the overprotective mother.

"Did dad break his wing because he crossed the border?" Vernity asked with no emotion what so ever. Clarion stumbled backwards.

"Yes." Milori didn't know how to reply.

"Because he loved you and wanted to see your world?" Verity questioned. Clarion put her hand over her heart.

"How did you know?" She asked. It had been so a guarded secret for so long.

"The last Tinkerbell movie." Verinty stated. "It wasn't detailed but it explained that much."

"Oh." The family got lost in thought until the hoot of an owl broke them out of the trace. "Let's go see the hollow!" Clarion giggled, being helped onto the owl by her husband. Milori helped Verinty up and then climbed on himself.

"This is the Pixie Dust tree!" Clarion gestured to the tree. Verinty gasped as her mother and father pointed out the most beautiful things. The family flew over springtime square and saw berries splattered everywhere.

"Oh dear," Milori whispered. "Are we going to deal with it?"

"Yes." Clarion sighed. "Five honeycombs the minister has fainted at least once."

"I don't think he's fainted yet. I'll take that bet." He turned and kissed her quickly, sealing the deal. Verinty giggled from next to them.

Her old clumsy parents never showed affection. Seeing her new parents so in love made her feel even more loved.

The royal family landed and examined the scene. Clarion began to chuckle and walked to her husband, holding out her hand.

"Five honeycombs!" She proudly said. He looked over her shoulder to see the minister being checked by healers.

"I need to work on my gambling." He shook his head.

"If you want, we can find other means of payment."

"I like that idea." He whispered, kissing her quickly.

"Mom! Dad!" They heard Verinty shout.

"It still sounds funny." Clarion whispered as they made their way to their daughter.

"What does?" Milori asked.

"Being called 'mom'." She whispered again with a smile. "It sounds so right though." Clarion and Milori finally stood next to their daughter and gasped at the sight she pointed to. Carts were knocked over and fairies were being pulled out of the wreckage. The royal family raced into action, helping in any way they could. Soon everything was picked up and fairies began to work again. The minister of spring had awoken and sighed of relief to see the improvement of the situation.

"Minister," Milori began, "why did you not inform us of this?"

"I sent Voila for you and Queen Clarion, but she came back and told me you said to handle it on my own." He explained. Clarion, who had been sitting with a garden fairy until she was taken to the healers, joined the conversation.

"Yes, I did say that." The minister puffed his chest out as if to say 'told you'. "But," Clarion continued, deflating the minister, "You did not tell me it was an emergency. Next time, please tell us the importance of whatever it is."

"Yes, Your Highness." He mumbled before leaving. Verinty began to giggle when he was gone.

"I don't think I want to know why you found that funny." Clarion said sarcastically. Milori laughed lightly and wrapped his arm around Clarion's waist.

"Do you want to finish the tour?" He asked. Verinty's eyes lit up and she nodded feverishly. They got back on the owl and continued to show her the place she now called home. Verinty took in every sight with wide eyes. Never had she seen such beauty.

"This is Havendish Stream." Clarion pointed to a stream, flowing smoothly. "The water fairies like to practice further down towards Springtime Square, so this end is usually quiet."

"Do I have talents?" Verinty asked. Clarion and Milori shared a look before shrugging.

"I don't see why you wouldn't." Milori said, looking back at her. "Do you want to try?"

"Yes!" Verinty giggled. Milori landed the owl and Verinty raced to the water. "How do I make the water move?" She looked to her mother. Clarion chuckled and fluttered over.

"Think water." Clarion started. "Clear your mind of everything else and focus on what you want the water to do." With that she moved her hands up, causing a stream of water to rise from the creek. Verinty stared in awe. She cleared her mind and raised her hands, water following her movements.

"I did it!" She cheered happily. "I have the water talent!" Clarion and Milori chuckled.

"Keep practicing with the water. You can work on more talents tomorrow." Milori told her. She nodded, not really paying attention to her parents. She was more interested in her new found talent. Milori took Clarion's hand and led her to a nearby rock, where he sat and pulled her into his lap. Clarion laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"This is perfect." She whispered.

"I know." He kissed her softly. Verinty looked over in time to see the kiss and smiled. She knew her life was perfect now. "How long do you think she'll play with the water?"

"I'm not sure. I know I played for hours when I first figured it out." Clarion giggled at the memories from her past. "Let her play." She kissed him again.

"Ok, but are we still going to go bowling with Mary and Dewey?"

"Of course." Clarion answered. "We have some time and she's seen almost the entire hollow, so she can goof around for a little."

"Can I goof around for a little?" He asked seductively. Clarion giggled and shook her head 'no'. Milori gave her his best pout face, complete with puppy dog eyes.

"No happening mister." Clarion turned her nose at him, making him laugh. Clarion leaned back into him a moment later and felt her husband squeeze her relaxed body gently. They both went back to watching their daughter play in the water until it was almost time for dinner.

"I can't believe I got all wet!" Verinty giggled, walking towards her parents. Clarion and Milori looked up and laughed. Clarion stood up and blew a strong gust of wind at her daughter, drying her off instantly. "Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome." Clarion kissed her daughter's head. "We have to go get ready for dinner now, ok?"

"Ok." Verinty and her parents began to head home. "Where are we eating?"

"We are eating at one of the diner's here with Mary and Dewey."

"Mary and Dewey?" Verinty questioned. "I haven't met them yet."

"You'll love them." The family then went and got cleaned up for dinner.

Walking into the diner, Clarion spotted her friends quickly and sat at the correct table. Mary and Dewey greeted them politely but stopped short when they saw Verinty.

"So, she really is yours?" Was the first question Mary asked. Clarion nodded.

"I'm Verinty. It's nice to meet you." Verinty said happily.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Mary."

"And I'm Dewey." With introductions out of the way, the rest of the dinner went on smoothly. Mary and Dewey fell in love with Verinty and began to treat her as a niece almost immediately. Verinty was so happy to have extended family like Mary and Dewey, or at least that's what they seemed like.

"Ok, Uncle Dewey, there is no way you'll pick up that spare!" Verinty teased as her family bowled.

"We'll see about that!" Dewey declared before throwing the bowling ball. To everyone's surprise, he picked up the spare. "Talk about luck!" He exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

As the night came to a close, Milori helped put a bed into Verinty's room so she could sleep. Clarion and Verinty walked in and smiled.

"Thanks for getting the bed for me." Verinty fluttered over to it. Clarion handed her a pair of pajamas.

"You can borrow these tonight. Tomorrow we can go shopping." Clarion smiled at her. She had a daughter to take shopping!

"Great, you two go spend all of our hard earned honeycombs!" Milori said sarcastically. Clarion punched him playfully.

"Ok, thanks for the permission dad!" Verinty giggled, going into the bathroom. She came out again ready for bed.

"The pajamas are a little big." Clarion observed. "Do you want me to find a different pair? I might have some from my princess years."

"No, it's ok mom. You just must be taller or something." Verinty said, getting into the bed. "What did you mean by 'princess years'?"

"Those were the days before I was crowned queen. I've grown a bit since then." Clarion told her, tucking her into bed.

"In height and maturity." Milori scoffed. Clarion shot him an angry glare for second before breaking. She smirked.

"At least I've grown."

"Are implying I'm immature?" Milori asked, picking up another blanket and carrying it over.

"Yes I am." Clarion said matter-of-factly. Milori rolled his eyes and was going to reply when Verinty laughed. She had been trying to hold back her laughter but couldn't any longer.

"Good night, sweetheart." Clarion finally said after a moment. She kissed Verinty's forehead.

"Good night, mommy." She replied, hugging Clarion close. Clarion hugged back before kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Good night, darling." Milori took his turn in hugging his daughter. He kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too, daddy." The walked towards the door and switched off the light, watching Verinty roll over into slumber. They followed shortly; after all, it had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! So here's chapter 4! I hope this chapter clears any questions you had about the story up! Hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 4

"AH!" Verinty shouted, waking from her nightmare. She shot up in bed and noticed she was covered in sweat. Clarion and Milori rushed into the room and were by her side in a second.

"Sweetheart!" Clarion gasped at the state of her daughter. Milori walked and embraced her tightly, followed by Clarion, who gave her a soothing kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy, daddy..." She sniffled. Clarion stroked her hair and kissed her on top if the head once more.

"It's ok, darling." Milori whispered gently. Clarion cupped her daughter's face in her hands and smiled warmly.

"We're here. Everything will be alright." She wiped away her daughter's tears.

"I had a nightmare." Verinty whispered in a shaky voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Milori asked as he hugged her. Verinty shook her head 'no'.

"Will you sleep with me, though?" She inquired quietly.

"Of course." Clarion said as she laid down, pulling Verinty close. Milori lay on the other side of Verinty, making her feel safe.

"We are always here to protect you Verinty." He whispered as he pulled the covers around his small family.

"Because we love you so terribly much." Clarion kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Verinty whispered, tiredly. Clarion and Milori stayed awake, watching over their child until they knew she'd reach dreamland.

The next morning when Verinty woke up, she didn't want to open her eyes. She had a strong feeling that her new parents had left in the middle of the night and she didn't want to be disappointed.

Of course she couldn't be that disappointed. After all, her old parents never paid that much mind to her. She would have cried all night long if it were her other parents.

But it wasn't. It was Clarion and Milori, the most loving parents she could ever ask for. Thanks to them she slept peacefully the rest of the night, and when she opened her eyes she saw them sleeping. She smiled as she realized her mother and father hadn't left. They had stayed by her side and protected her, even if she no longer needed protecting.

She then noticed the way they were sleeping. Verinty was in the middle, her mother on her left, and her father on her right. But what made her smile the most was how her father held her mother's hand. Even in their sleep, even when they couldn't be right next to each other, he had to show her love. And Verinty loved that.

She noticed her mother stirring and shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Clarion yawned quietly and smiled at her family. She leaned over and kissed Verinty's cheek, brushing hair out her daughter's face. She then propped herself up on her elbow and kissed her husband's lips. She was pulling back when Milori kissed back, finally awaking.

"Good morning, my love." Milori whispered. He caressed Clarion's cheek.

"Good morning, my darling." Clarion kissed him again before turning to her daughter. "I know you're awake, Verinty." She whispered. Verinty simply groaned.

"Good morning mother." Clarion and Milori chuckled. "Did you sleep here all night?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Clarion answered, sitting up against the headboard. Milori followed and took her hand in his, tangling their fingers together.

"You didn't have to." Verinty sat up and felt her mother playing with her hair.

"Yes we did." Milori told her sweetly. "You're our daughter and we will always be there when you're upset."

"Thank you." Verinty whispered. "Thank you so much." Clarion lovingly kissed the side of her head before crawling out of bed.

"Your father and I have work today, sadly, but if you'd like, you can come along with one of us." Clarion said, straightening out the covers.

"I'd love to; do I have time to get ready?" Verinty asked. Milori followed his wife to the door.

"Of course you do." He smiled.

"You can come borrow an outfit if you'd like." Clarion winked at her. "We'll get around to that shopping soon!"

"Ok, I'm going to shower, and then I'll be there to borrow something." Verinty stood, made her bed up, smiled at her parents, and walked into the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, Verinty took a deep breath. The last day had been a whirlwind. She couldn't remember what had happen to her. All Verinty knew, was when she woke up, she was a fairy.

She stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. She was now just a shadow of her former self. Her black hair had turned into the most glorious shade of honey brown, her hazel eyes now contained a blue that would put sapphires to shame, her ears were long and pointy, and the most dramatic change were her golden butterfly wings. She liked it though; her new body.

She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Looking down to her feet, she didn't see the scar her mother had given her. Of course, her mother had given her many scars, but this one was different. It never healed, never went away, and was never painless. But now it was gone, along with every other scar, bruise, and mark her old mother left on her.

Verinty continued with her shower, humming softly. She picked up the shampoo her mother had given her; it smelled like citrus. That reminded her of Clarion.

Something about Clarion made Verinty love her almost instantly. Verinty wasn't the most trusting soul when it came to some people, like her old mother. She learned not to trust her quickly and became that way with almost everyone. But Clarion was different and so was her new father. It was like magic.

She finished her shower and wrapped a robe around her body. She was towel drying her hair as she walked into her parents' bedroom.

"We can't skip work, Milori!" She heard Clarion shout, although she couldn't see them. Her mother walked around a corner and smiled. "Hi sweetheart!"

"Hi mom!" Verinty walked over. "Can I borrow that outfit?"

"Of course, come on!" Clarion giggled and led her daughter to the closet. The two fairies looked through the clothes before Verinty found a skirt and shirt she liked. As she dressed, her mother wandered back to her husband and sat on his lap.

Milori was reading through the winter reports when someone slipped into his lap. He smiled and kissed the side of her head. It was his gorgeous wife.

"So, I read through this and it turns out I could actually skip work today." He said proudly. She rolled her eyes.

"No, you didn't go yesterday which means you are going today." She said sternly. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine." He muttered. Clarion playfully pouted and pulled his face towards her.

"I'm so sorry..." She sighed. "Can I make it up to you?" She bit her lower lip suggestively. He smiled cunningly and closed the space between them. She moaned quietly, knowing her daughter wasn't too far away.

He slid his hands around her waist and rested them on her behind. Her hands gripped the collar of his shirt as she drew imaginary circles on his chest. Their tongues battled for dominance as they clutched each other close. His hands were just making their way up to cup her breasts when Verinty called for them.

"We can pick this back up later." Clarion whispered, giving him one last kiss before leaving to tend to their daughter.

Milori got up and smiled when he stumbled upon them. Clarion was playing with the hem of Verinty's skirt; it had a loose string. He stood and watched as they whispered and giggled. Clarion suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up, winking at her husband.

"Hi dad!" Verinty giggled. She walked over and gave him a hug.

"You know, you look so much like your mother." He whispered to her. Verinty backed out of his embrace and tilted her head to one side.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded his head firmly and Clarion floated besides him. He took a strong hold on his wife's hand.

"Especially in that outfit; that's exactly what your mother was wearing when we met." He squeezed Clarion's hand as she gasped.

"I was in that wasn't I?" She turned to him with a love struck smile on her face. He kissed her forehead softly.

"The only difference is Verinty looks a whole lot warmer." Milori chuckled, taking Verinty's hand as well and leading them to breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Verinty questioned.

"I decided to cross the border before it was allowed, and that was how we met." She turned and kissed her husband's cheek. "I was quiet cold since I didn't even have a coat." She giggled.

"Wow, I had no idea that's how you met!" Verinty giggled as they entered the dinning her. In front of her were the four ministers.

"Ministers, I would like you to meet Verinty, our daughter." Milori said, proudly claiming Verinty as his daughter.

"A pleasure to meet you." They all responded happily. Verinty smiled and sat next to her mother.

"Wonderful to meet you too." She smiled warmly. Her smile was just like Clarion's; breathtaking. They ate breakfast and chatted lightly over the seasons. The ministers explained their season and what was happening; all in all, they had a wonderful time. Soon the royal family left the dining room and flew to the border on Milori's owl.

When they landed, Milori helped Verinty down and then his wife, kissing her forehead in the process. Verinty giggled slightly; she found her parents displays of affection amusing. Milori rolled his eyes and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"So, squirt, are you going to come with me or your mother?" Milori asked. Verinty looked between them and sighed.

"I'm going to pick mom, mainly because I want to go shopping." Verinty finally said, causing both her parents to laugh.

"Very reasonable…" Milori chuckled, pulling her into a hug. She hugged back before letting her mother say good bye to her father.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Clarion asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Of course." Milori whispered into her lips as he kissed her. "I love you."

"And I love you." She kissed him one last time before breaking away, waving as she turned to go. They both knew to keep their kissing to a minimum with their daughter around. Verinty watched as her mother continued to wave as Milori flew off on his owl.

"So, mom, what do you do at work?" She skipped to her mother's side and they fell into a comfortable pace.

"It all depends on the day. Like today, I have to check on the seasons, but tomorrow I will have to write the reports." Clarion explained.

"Reports?" Verinty questioned.

"Yes, which means I will spend countless hours doing paperwork and paperwork and guess what? More paperwork." Clarion groaned as her daughter busted into giggles. Clarion simply rolled her eyes. The mother and daughter soon made it back to the center of the Autumn Woods, where Clarion went straight to the minister.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Redleaf bowed.

"Hello, Minister." Clarion nodded her head, allowing him to relax. "How is everything fairing today?" She asked, taking a look around.

"Everything is just wonderful, Queen Clarion."

"And the fairies?" She asked.

"Are busy working on their perfect shade of orange." Clarion laughed lightly and smiled at him.

"Brilliant!" She chuckled as she checked on baskets and other things with the minister. Meanwhile, Verinty was fascinated by other fairy.

The princess stood watching a certain fast flyer work, wondering if she had that talent. She slowly approached the fairy and said 'hello'.

"What do you want?" The fairy snapped back.

"Well, my name is Verinty, and I wanted to know if you'd show me how you did that." She pointed to the pollen twister.

"You see, sweetheart," The fairy started sarcastically. "I'm Vidia and I'm a fast flyer, truly a rare talent. I guess I can show you, but if you're not a fast flyer, you'll never be able to do it."

"You see, sweetheart," Verinty retorted with just as much sarcasm. "You can lose this attitude of yours, because I can just have some other fairy show me. And I'm almost certain they'd do a better job than you." Vidia and Verinty just stared each other down with icy glares until, finally, Vidia smirked.

"I like you." She threw her arm around Verinty's shoulders. "I'll show you everything you need to know!" With that she back away and looked at the newer fairy. "You have to let the wind take over your senses."

"Take over my senses…" Verinty whispered as she began to feel the wind at her fingertips. The princess closed her eyes and began to twirl her finger. When she opened her eyes a moment later, there was a mini twister in front of her. "I did it!" She cheered, causing the twister to disperse. "Oh," She sighed. Vidia laughed.

"You got a long way to go kid."


End file.
